mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Carry On, Hawkeye (TV series episode)
Carry On, Hawkeye was the 11th episode of Season 2 of the TV series M*A*S*H, also the 35th overall episode of the series. Written as a teleplay by Bernard Dilbert, and Larry Gelbart and Lawrence Marks from an original story by Marks, and directed by Terry Becker, It originally aired on CBS-TV on November 24, 1973. Synopsis As a flu epidemic hits camp, Hawkeye finds himself the only surgeon in the 4077th unaffected with a handful of nurses. But the wounded keep arriving. Full episode summary First Trapper, then Henry come down with the flu. Next, Frank collapses at the operating table, leaving Hawkeye the only surgeon able to carry on. And he needs to, because wave after wave of wounded arrive needing urgent surgery. Radar calls around for a spare surgeon but in the Korea-wide flu epidemic, no one is available. So Hawkeye presses all available staff to work in the O.R. Margaret takes over some surgical tasks, while Mulcahy is called in to assist the handful of nurses who are still able to work. Some anti-flu serum is sent to the camp and Margaret suggests that she and Hawkeye vaccinate each other to improve their immunity. But it doesn't work. Margaret is all right but Hawkeye later reports that he is coming down with the flu just as yet another wave of wounded arrive. Hawkeye has no choice but to continue working even though he feels feverish and unwell. For this last push, everyone is roped in, even Radar. It is a tough session but they pull through. Days later, Henry, Trapper, Frank and Margaret visit Hawkeye, who has now been warded in post-op because of the flu. Henry presents him with a souvenir of his magnificent achievement - a roll of toilet paper signed by every member of the MASH. Research notes *PA announcement: **"Attention all personnel. Here is the latest news from Armed Forces Radio: Stockholm: Dr. Ralph Bunche has just won the Noble Peace Prize. Moscow: Josef Stalin announced he has been unanimously reelected ruler of Russia. Paris: the French Army today predicted it would bring a swift end to the Vietnamese War. Detroit: the automobile industry reached its production target of six and a half million cars. Korea: ammunition and material shortages continue to hinder the Allied war effort." **Dr Ralph Bunche was a Harvard PhD in Political Science and later Professor of Political Science at Howard University. In the 1940s he helped to draft the United Nations Charter and is considered by many to be one of the founding fathers of the United Nations. In 1946 he joined the United Nations secretariat and in 1948 served as the United Nations chief mediator between the Israelis and Palestinians. It was for this peace-brokering work that he was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize in 1950.Wikipedia entry on Dr Ralph BuncheBiography of Dr Ralph Bunche at Howard University **This announcement does not necessarily provide a timeline fix. The award is for the year 1950 but we don't know when the decision to make this award was made. Nobel prizes are usually announced around November/December for the year in question, but we don't know whether this was true for 1950. **The announcer says the news comes from Stockholm. The Nobel Peace Prize is awarded by a Norwegian Committee and the award ceremony is held in Oslo. Guest stars/Recurring cast *William Christopher as Father Francis Mulcahy *Marcia Gelman as Nurse Jacobs *Gwen Farrell as Nurse Wilson *Lynette Mettey as Nurse Sheila Anderson (as Lynnette Mettey) *Other uncredited appearances: Kellye Nakahara, Sheila Lauritsen Memorable quotes (P.A. Announcement at the beginning of episode) *'PA Announcer': Attention all personnel. Because of the epidemic, tonight's broken film, which has not arrived yet, is canceled. A reminder from Colonel Blake: Due to the flu, kindly refrain from kissing anyone, unless absolutely necessary. (Hawkeye introduces a new nurse to Trapper who is sick in bed) *'Hawkeye': Lieutenant Anderson, this is Captain Mclntyre. A doctor with the 24-hour flu, which is now in its third day. *'Anderson': Hi. *'Trapper': I wish we'd met when I was alive. (Radar is on the phone looking for a replacement doctor) *'Radar': Okay, uh, Charlie, I'm in the M's now. Uh, what about this guy: Martin, Robert H.? He's listed as a chest cutter. (Pause) He's a pediatrician? Uh, Charlie, we get very few pregnant soldiers. (Hawkeye also on the phone pleading for a replacement) *'Hawkeye': Just send me some hands! Anybody! Jack the Ripper! Anybody who's good with a knife! (He fails. Turns out he was talking to a General) *'Hawkeye': Everything I said to him went in one star and out the other. (Radar tells Hawkeye he is the ranking and last surgeon still able to work) *'Hawkeye': It's hard to believe I'm sitting in Henry Blake's chair. This is the chair from which a thousand indecisions have been launched. (Hawkeye is being called to do several things in the OR at the same time) *'Hawkeye': My kingdom for an intelligent octopus! (a sick Henry is annoyed to find Margaret and Hawkeye in his office in temporary command) *'Henry': I'm just fine. I'm perfect. *'Hawkeye': You look like an ad for death! (Trapper tells Hawkeye he is getting better and tries to get up) *'Trapper': I think I'm getting better. There's two of you there. There used to be three. (He is not able to get up) *'Hawkeye': Look, Trap, you wannna help me, don't help me. The only way you're gonna get better is if you let yourself be sick. *'Trapper': I think I can manage that. (Flops over) (Hawkeye is feeling sick even as he and Margaret prepare to return to the OR) *'Hawkeye': Believe me, I've got fever to burn. *'Margaret': I'm worried about you, Doctor. *'Hawkeye': You really are, aren't you? You know those rotten things I've said to you, all those nasty little tricks I've played on you? *'Margaret': Yes. *'Hawkeye': I'd like to get well and do them all over again. *'Margaret': (smiles) (Hawkeye tells Radar to scrub and help in the OR) *'Radar': Wait a minute, I can't operate! *'Hawkeye': You're not, you're going to help! *'Radar': How is my fainting gonna to help? (Hawkeye assigns Radar to help Margaret in the OR) *'Hawkeye': Radar, you'll be assisting Margaret Houlihan - nurse, friend and all around good egg. *'Margaret': (to Radar) He's very sick. (At show-end, the MASH crew visit Hawkeye who is now sick in bed) *'Henry ': Pierce, in recognition of your outstanding service and dedication and as a token of our administration, uh, this scroll has been signed by every member of the 4077th. (holding up a roll of toilet paper). *'Hawkeye': That really hits me where I live. Thanks. *'Frank': Nice going buddy. *'Hawkeye': I'll never be able to look at this without thinking of you, Frank. *'Margaret': You were superb. *'Hawkeye': Thanks Chief. *'Radar': (in white coat, acting all nurse or doctor-like) All right, people, lets break it up. I ordered bed rest for this patient. Fun Facts At the very beginning of the episode, the camera has closeups of the mileage post at the center of the camp. Seoul is indicated as 34 mi/54 km to the right (presumably west), above Coney Island (7,033 miles left), San Francisco (mileage obscured, but the first two digits appear to be "54"), Annapolis (6,779 miles left), Los Angeles (5,471 mi. left), Burbank (5,610 miles and at a different angle from Los Angeles), Death Valley (mileage obscured and perpendicular to the Los Angeles sign), Decatur (9,412 mi.), Tokyo (obscured) and Boston (8,328 mi.). While some of these are obviously in error (particularly the southern California references, and possibly on purpose) the mileage to Seoul would put the camp somewhere between Wonju and Hongcheon. References Category:Season 2 episodes